Life's just a bittersweet web
by Kazumi Tachikawa
Summary: an ExT fic, Eriol is a stone hearted bussiness man, Tomoyo is a poor college drop out...will Tomoyo be able to melt Eriol's frozen heart or will she be futher tangled into life's bittersweet web? chapter 2 UP!
1. my miserable life

kY: hey there peeps! I'm here with Carmi aka kaZ™ (Kazumi Tachikawa if you want the longer version)… who is my co writer in my first co-written ficcy! ^^

Carmi: I'm the one who placed kY into this 'bittersweet web'…

kY: *blinks* huh? 

Carmi: *impatient* what I meant was I was the one who told you about ff.net!

kY: Oooohhhhhhhhh… bittersweet web?

Carmi: bitter because of all the work you have to do with the stories and sweet because of the *hint hint* reviews! Web… Internet… get it?

kY: oh… why did you have to be so dramatic?

Carmi: Couldn't I dream of being a poet? *batting eyelashes at you readers*

kY: it wasn't that good… *half closed eyes looking not interested*

Carmi: WHAT DO YOU KNOW??? *walks out*

kY: Hey! Wait! ……. Guess she won't do the disclaimer… *takes out her wallet and started counting money* and I was planning on buying and sharing some of coke and chocolates, specifically Ferrero Rocher [free advertising], later because she was kind enough to help me… tsk tsk… guess I'll just have to eat all those by myself.

Carmi: *walks back in and says in monotone* kY or me, Kazumi Tachikawa does not own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does. She does not profit in any way from this… *walks out again*

kY: *says in a sickly sweet voice* Thank you Mi-chan!!! (suddenly a shoe gets thrown in kY's direction) *ducks* Watch it! *sighs* Anyway folks, here's your Japanese vocabulary guide to my story hope that will help!

Japanese Vocab:

§ Ja ne – see you 

§ Onengai – please

§ -chan – suffix used usually on girls for endearment

§ -kun – suffix used usually on boys for endearment

§ -san – suffix used to give respect

§ Gomen nasai/Gomen – I'm sorry/sorry

§ Hai – yes

§ Demo – but

§ Konnichiwa – hello

§ Honto – really

§ Ohayo – good morning

§ Konabnwa – good evening

§ Iie – no 

§ Kawaii – cute

§ Anou – umm

§ Doushite – why

§ Itai – that hurts

§ Doshta- why

§ Doshtano- what's the matter

§ Hayaku - wait 

kY: shall we start the story?

**A Card Captor Sakura  
Co- written Fan Fiction   
by kY and Kazumi Tachikawa a.k.a kaZ™ a.k.a Carmi  
Entitled:  
  
**

- Life's Just A Bittersweet Web -  
  


Prologue

"Tomoyo-chan!!!" Iris Sakamoto ran towards her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. "Tomoyo-chan… why did you leave me?" she pouted at her best friend who was carrying a big brown grocery bag overflowing with food.

"Iris… the orphanage's party is going to start at eight. It's already six and we've got the food, they still have to cook and stuff so we need to be there early…" Tomoyo replied calmly with a smile.

"You could've at least warned me that we were already going!" Iris protested with another pout, then she changed mood in a split second, "Anyway, do you need help with that?"

"No thanks, I got it by-" Tomoyo didn't get to finish her sentence because she bumped into a brick wall. She gasped in surprise as she lost her balance. Her bag full of groceries flew out of her hands and were scattered at the sidewalk. Tomoyo groaned, "Just what I need…" she sighed as she stood up rubbing her buttocks, "Gomen nasai…" she bowed politely

A man wearing a black business suit, carrying a dark blue attaché case glared at them, "You should watch where you're going!" he grunted with a strict frown. Then he left them without another glance. He bumped into Iris in the process and Iris glared his back muttering.

Iris then noticed that Tomoyo was now trying to gather up the fallen groceries. She attended to Tomoyo saying, "THE NERVE… can you believe that guy?"

"It's alright iris… let's head back to the orphanage…. I'm sure the kids are starting to get impatient!" Tomoyo exclaimed with a small smile. Iris followed her skipping along merrily.

Eriol Hiiragizawa was sitting on his leather chair with a high stack of papers in front of him. It was a wonder how the glass table could take the weight of his paperwork. Currently, Eriol was solemnly reading a contract when a knock interrupted him. The door to his private office opened and his secretary came in carrying a clipboard containing all of Eriol's appointments that day.

"Sir, your fiancée is here to see you… shall I let her in?" the secretary asked politely.

"Do I have enough time?" Eriol asked.

"About five to ten minutes, sir…" 

"Let her in…"

The secretary nodded and after a minute a girl with light brown hair and cheerful green eyes came in. She was Sakura Kinomoto, Eriol's fiancée.

"Konnichiwa Eriol-kun!" she greeted with a smile, "Are you busy?"

"As a matter of fact, yes…" Eriol replied dryly not bothering to look up from the contract.

"Oh…" Sakura was obviously dismayed, "Then, I guess there is no way you can go to the orphanage party with me…"

"You can take… who's that? The boy with brown hair that you're always with?" Eriol's forehead creased as he tried to remember.

"Syaoran…" Sakura finished for him a little irritated, she had already introduced Eriol to Syaoran for countless of times. Eriol couldn't seem to remember anyone of her friends. She doubted that he would recognize her in a crowd with all the attention that he was giving her, and she was his fiancé, what more would his secretary feel? "I wanted to go with you… but its okay… I'll call him…" Sakura said trying to suppress her irritation inside trying to convince herself that Eriol was just really busy… at least she'll get to spend time with Syaoran.

"Is that all you came here for?" Eriol asked.

Sakura stared at Eriol for a minute, her lips forming a delicate pout, the first physical manifestation of her annoyance to his actions, "Hai." 

Eriol continued to work on his papers while Sakura just stood there limply as if she was waiting for something. He noticed her after… five minutes. "Do you need anything else?"

"A-anou…" Sakura gulped, blushing with embarrassment and scolding herself inwardly for thinking that Eriol would see her out, "Iie… gomen if I disturbed you…" Sakura quickly went out of Eriol's office, leaving him with all his paperwork like nothing has happened.

At the orphanage… Tomoyo was currently supervising all the volunteers. They were busy  preparing for the party.

"Tomoyo-chan!!! I think I put too much salt in this!!!" came the panicked voice of Reia, Tomoyo's co-volunteer. Tomoyo quickly came to her side and tasted the dish.

"Iie… it's alright… pretty good actually…" Tomoyo smiled at Reia, knowing how insecure the girl is with her cooking.

"Honto?" Reia asked doubtingly.

"Hai!" Tomoyo nodded still with a smile.

"Tomoyo-chan… we don't have any flowers for the party…" a soft upset voice said behind her.

"The kids are getting restless, Tomoyo-chan!" a panicked voice  came to her right.

"You have a phone call Tomoyo-chan…"a call from the door

"We don't have enough gifts for the kids!" Maki reported worriedly to her.

"Tomoyo-chan what will we do?" Reia asked with wide worried eyes.

"Wait…" Tomoyo took  deep breath trying her best to remain calm at the same time processing all the problems. She smiled at them in her usual cheerful manner trying to encourage them. "I'll go home later and pick some flowers from our backyard, Maki-chan please try to entertain the kids by taking them to the park, you can take someone with you… that will buy us enough time to prepare… I'll use my money to buy some gifts on my way home and-" Tomoyo ran out of breath, "I'll take that phone call…"

"You can't use your money Tomoyo! Your mother… she–" Reia protested.

"She will understand… she was the one who suggested this party in the first place…" Tomoyo interrupted forcing out a smile. Reia knew that Tomoyo's mother  needed medicine. Her mother was terribly ill, that was the  reason that Tomoyo had dropped out of school. Reia was amazed that Tomoyo could still manage to help in the orphanage while looking for part time jobs and taking care of her mother. She wondered how Tomoyo could handle all the stress and how she could still smile at them, encouraging and helping them when she had bigger problems at hand. Tomoyo stepped out of the room to answer the phone leaving Reia looking up to her with admiration.

"Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" Iris' anxious voice rang out of the phone.

"Nani? Is there something wrong?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Hai! I can't come to the orphanage party!" Iris was obviously upset.

"Doushite?" Tomoyo asked instantly sad.

"My boss just called me up and he said if I don't finish those designs by tomorrow Im going to have to pack up… in other words he'll fire me!" Iris replied, "I'm so so sorry Tomoyo-chan! I'll make it up to you! I promise!" Iris said sounding very guilty.

"It's alright Iris… its really no big deal! It's just a party!" Tomoyo replied smiling at how Iris was really guilt-ridden because of a simple thing. Although, it is kind of a big thing for Tomoyo, whether she admitted it or not. The orphanage was the only thing that kept Tomoyo sane. All those kids whose parents have either died or just left them there needed her. With all of her problems, school, her mom and money, these kids helped her see that she isn't alone, that she was still needed in this world. They are the only persons that kept her from killing herself to rid of the cruel world. Iris didn't need to hear that, though.

"Tomoyo-chan… I know this is a big deal to you!" Iris said seriously. Then again, maybe Iris already knew even when you wouldn't tell her about all those. "I know what you're going through! Tell me what I can do! Anything at all, Tomoyo-chan!!!"

"There's nothing… really… everything's okay…" Tomoyo suddenly remembered that she needed money to buy her mom's medicine. _I can't ask her for that! She already has done too much for me! _Tomoyo thought pushing the problem out of her mind, at least for that moment.

"I know!!! I'll treat you! I'll buy your mom's medicine today for you!" Iris squealed a little, "I'll go to the store right now and buy it so my conscience would stop nagging me already!"

"Don't iris! You've already done so much for me! I already owe too much money as it is!" Tomoyo protested.

"Uh uh! You can't say 'no' to me Tomoyo-chan! I'll buy the medicine whether you like me to or not!" with that Iris put down the phone.

"Iris! Iris!" Tomoyo heard the busy tone. She put the phone down with a tiny smile. Iris was like that. She knew exactly what Tomoyo needed and she was always persistent so she always gets what she wants. That's why she's Tomoyo's best friend. Tomoyo was still pondering this when Reia interrupted her thoughts. 

"Tomoyo-chan… was there bad news?" Reia asked.

"Huh? Iie… not at all… I'm going home now for the flowers and the gifts, okay? I'll leave you in charge…"

"In charge? Me?" Reia repeated, "No way Tomoyo-chan! Leave Maki in charge instead!"

Tomoyo sighed. "Alright… alright…. I'm not going to push you this time… demo, you'll have to be a leader some time…"

"Iie! I don't have to! You and Maki-chan are always there!" Reia shook her head.

"One day I'll have to leave the orphanage, Reia-chan… you know, because of my problems and Maki-chan has her 'Twin Bells' stuff toy store… we can't always be here… when that happens you'll be in charge…" Tomoyo said. When Reia kept quiet and thought about what she said, Tomoyo smiled. "Don't worry… when that happens I'm sure you'll be ready and you'd be great! Ja ne!"

"Ja ne Tomoyo-chan! Take care!" Reia waved.

Tomoyo walked home carrying her small beat-up black shoulder bag. She couldn't afford to buy any new stuff because her mom was sick. Her dad was nowhere to be found. Ever since her mother got weak and couldn't go to work everything in Tomoyo's life fell apart. Tomoyo had to sell everything valuable to buy her mom's medicine. Her mom's business went bankrupt because of her absence. They lost their money overnight, as if there was a chain reaction of some kind: one problem lead to another then to another then to another until everything was in a messy rubble. Tomoyo shook her head, this was no time to think about all this stuff and fall into another state of depression. The orphaned kids need her happy smiling face… these kids went through tougher times and deserve to be happy even for just three hours. She already had her share of luxury, her rise in the wheel of life, the wheel had already turned and it was now time to go down with the wheel… time for her piece of hell…

Syaoran and Sakura were walking towards the orphanage for the party

"Thanks for accompanying me to the party Syaoran on such short notice"

"No problem…but what I don't get is why that so called fiancée of yours wont even have enough time for you…why don't you just break the engagement…you know I love you very much"

"You know I cant Syaoran…It was my okaasan's last wish and besides if I don't marry him then we'll loose our company and outousan will be sad and well you know the rest" Sakura replied sadly looking at Syaoran "if we weren't in trouble I would've broken this arrangement a long time ago…because I don't love him…the one I love is…you" Sakura said tears falling 

Syaoran smiled and cupped her chin with his hand and raised it. He lowered his face and kissed Sakura. When they broke the kiss due to lack of oxygen Syaoran said "then run away with me" 

"What?" 

"I said run away with me…break this seemingly useless engagement with Eriol and lead a happy life with me" 

"But…what about my mothers last wish! My father's company?" 

"Sakura…if you really love me and want to be happy then forget about that stupid last wish! Would you sacrifice your happiness for just a last wish and a company?"

"I-"

"Sakura if you truly love me then you'll break the engagement" 

"But I- -…oh look there's the orphanage!" Sakura said breathing a relieved sigh. She quickly ran towards the gate and giggled like a child, she waved at Syaoran and yelled "Syaoran-kun! Hayaku hayaku!" 

Syaoran just shook his head and smiled. It wasn't a wonder how he could fall for her so easily. Slowly he followed her towards the gate and draped his arm around her waist, Sakura smiled and leaned her head onto him and they both entered the orphanage. 

The couple walked towards the familiar old halls of the orphanage. They went towards the music room and saw all the kids watching T.V. Sakura looked to see if her best friend was there, she wasn't. They continued their search until they reached the kitchen sure enough they saw Maki wrapping up a gift and Reia desperately looking for something.

Sakura quickly greeted them and asked, "Where's Tomoyo-chan?" 

"She went to the store to get some more presents for the kids" answered Reia

Sure enough someone entered the kitchen through the back door with lots of paper bags in hand and a worn out leather handbag. "tadaima" the person greeted as she placed her items on the nearby table.

"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted 

"Sakura-chan!!!" Tomoyo greeted as they hugged "glad you made it!" Tomoyo said 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Sakura said "oh and here" she gave Tomoyo a small envelope 

"I couldn't accept this Sakura-chan" 

"But you _must!" _Sakura insisted

"You've already done a-"

"I don't want to hear _any _excuses Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said "now go on take it" she continued as she placed the envelope on Tomoyo's hands 

"Alright but-"

"No buts Tomoyo-chan! ::giggle:: besides I want to help my best friend in the whole world" 

"arigatou Sakura-chan" 

::ring::::ring:: the phone rang disturbing their conversation

"Oh I'll get it!" Sakura said. She walked over to the phone "Moshi-moshi-::a long pause:: NANI!…hai…hai…iie…daijoubu…we'll go there…hai…arigatou…ja ne" 

"doushtano Sakura-chan" Tomoyo inquired 

"Tomoyo-chan we HAVE to get to the hospital NOW!" Sakura demanded 

"doshta?" Tomoyo asked 

"Your mother was rushed to the hospital…now come ON!" 

"kami…iie" Tomoyo said as she ran after Sakura grabbing her worn out bag with Syaoran behind her.

"daijoubu Tomoyo-chan! Well take care of things here!" Reia called out 

-~-END PROLOGUE-~-

Carmi: well here's the prologue…this fic is just an experimental fic kY and I worked on…so if no one reviews…

kY: then we'll just delete it since we're not appreciated =(

Carmi: so onegai! REVIEW!!!

kY: toodles noodles!

Carmi: HEY! That was MY line!

kY: not anymore! ::sticks her tongue out:: 


	2. and death befell on our loved one

Life's just a Bittersweet Web

©2

®by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A kaZ™

AND

Adrienne denilmo

~

_gomen if took long in updating, see, first my computer crashed for 2 months and I had the other half of the story and I couldn't give it to Adrienne denilmo formerly known as kY then Adrienne Denilmo's computer crashed when I finished my part for a long time too so basically we had a LOT of technical difficulties…hope you guys can forgive us!_

_~kaZ™ and Adrienne Denilmo formerly known as kY_

~

A taxi pulled up in front of the hospital. The door was flung open and Tomoyo practically ran inside with Sakura following close behind, Syaoran who was left behind gave the driver the first bill he could get from his wallet "here keep the change" and without warning he hopped off and ran inside hoping he could still catch up with the two women. 

Syaoran finally caught up with them when they stopped at the front desk. But before he could catch his breathe Tomoyo and Sakura dashed away again. Syaoran just sighed and followed them. 

The two finally stopped at the E.R. room in the west wing. Syaoran was finally able to catch his breath. As they settled on the waiting chairs there was an uncomfortable heavy silence that lasted for seconds, minutes turned to hours and before you know it, it was already nine o'clock. 

Someone called out, "Sakura" it was a man wearing a black trench coat with a black business suite inside and a dark blue attaché case at hand. It was Eriol who interrupted their solitary silence; he marched up to them, walking briskly and purposely towards Sakura. 

"there you are" he scolded "your father and brother are worried about you…I called the orphanage and they said that you came here…now come on…we still have to go to that business dinner with my top stock holder, we're already _behind _schedule and _loosing_ precious minutes" 

"gomen nasai Eriol-kun…I have to stay here, with Tomoyo, couldn't you just go without me?" pleaded Sakura indicating the worried Tomoyo beside her 

Eriol's intense gaze turned to Tomoyo. He squinted his eyes in confusion… this lady somehow looked familiar… He saw how devastated the beautiful woman is and he felt a foreign feeling tug his heart. He shook it away and was about to say something when the white doors of the E.R. room opened causing Tomoyo to stand up automatically, she looked worriedly as she saw the glum and distraught expression of the doctor that just came out. 

Strangely, those deep red eyes, brown hair looked familiar to Sakura, then it hit her "Koshi-san?" she asked as the female doctor approached them. "How is Tomoyo's mother?" 

"T-Tomoyo? Oh dear…no wonder that lady looked familiar…" replied the female doctor

Tomoyo just looked at her pleading for an answer, Maaya Koshi just looked away she motioned Tomoyo to sit down as she sat at the low center table she held both Tomoyo's hands and was about to say something when… 

"TOMOYO-CHAN!" called out a girl with the same dark blue hair as Eriol but had the most intriguing set of Amethyst eyes. Tomoyo just looked at the new comer "Iris?". The new comer froze as she recognized Eriol. Before Eriol had the chance to look at her she quickly wore her shades that was on top of her head and lowered her face.

She just stood behind Eriol still with a lowered face. 

"as I was saying…Tomoyo…I'm sorry" Maaya bowed her head

Tomoyo froze as she tore out her hands way from Maaya's "What are apologizing about?" she asked coldly.

"T-Tomoyo…" Maaya looked at her, eyes full of sympathy. Tomoyo knew… she knew that her mother was… gone…

"no…no…this can't be…this is a joke right…a joke" Tomoyo said trying to ignore reality. Sakura could only stare with pity at her friend, she was ready to stand up and catch her… any moment now… 

"Koshi this isn't REAL! Your joking right ha ha now Im laughing" 

Sakura couldn't take how her best friend was acting. She gripped Tomoyo's shoulders and shook her "TOMOYO get a GRIP! Please Tomoyo, she's…" 

Tomoyo's eyes were now flooding with tears, she turned to Maaya "You _cant _possibly be serious…your haven't even graduated med school yet!" 

Maaya looked at Sakura for help. Sakura immediately came to Tomoyo's side and pulled her into a hug. "Tomoyo-chan…" at first Tomoyo tried to pull away but Sakura didn't let her go, she held her tightly until Tomoyo finally gave in and relaxed in her embrace. Tears were now starting to fall, she could feel something being torn apart inside of her, leaving her… never to come back again… she tried desperately to hold on to it but it just go. Tomoyo's body was now shaking violently, heart-wrenching sobs coming out from her. It was like she couldn't feel it, like she was having this out of body experience except she couldn't see herself but she could hear… hear all the pain that came from her weeping… although she wasn't sure it her, her cries were almost inhuman and she never broke out like this… never…  

-~-

Tomoyo fell asleep a while later from crying; she now lay on Sakura's lap eyes still wet with tears. 

"Koshi-san… those things Tomoyo said… I mean… she was just…" Sakura struggled with the words trying to get her message out understandable. 

"It's okay Sakura… I understand…" Maaya smiled t Sakura.

Sakura blinked, "But still Koshi-san… I'm sure she didn't mean it! I'm sorry for…"

Maaya's smile widened at Sakura's stubbornness, "It's really okay Sakura…"

Sakura pursed her lips in persistence, "No its not! She insulted you!"

Maaya had to laugh now, "You're starting to remind me of your brother Sakura."

Sakura bristled at that comment, "I am so not like my oniichan! He's mean!"

"I heard that kaijuu…" a smooth deep male voice said from behind them.

"Oh… Konnichiwa oniichan…" Sakura smiled at him sheepishly.

Touya just nodded his head in Sakura's direction, his attention was focused on the woman that was sitting on the low center table wearing a white coat… she looked to achingly familiar. "Kaijuu I'm supposed to take you-"

Suddenly the woman turned to him. _Those red eyes… _Touya squinted his eyes in recognition. "Aya-chan?" he asked uncertainly.

Maaya nodded, "Konbanwa Touya-kun!" she smiled at him, "Its been a long time ne?"

Touya's whole face brightened remembering that scrawny little girl wearing thick dorky glasses, "Very long… when was the last time we have seen each other?"

"On your high school graduation…" Maaya answered automatically, "Do you remember that? I cried like a baby then…"

Touya chuckled slightly, "You _were _a baby! Yuki and I always have to protect your baby butt from all those jerks in high school…"

Maaya pouted, "Is it my fault if I was accelerated two levels up?" she asked innocently

"So I see your ego has already blown up…" Touya raised one eyebrow.

"Not as big as yours!" Maaya shot back with a playful wink, "anyway, how's Yuki?"

"The same… still has those glasses…" Touya's forehead wrinkled, "where's yours?"

"Got rid of 'em… I'm wearing contacts now…" Maaya waved it away. "Oh God, what are we doing?" she shook her head slightly, "We're at the hospital and… Tomoyo…" she glanced at the sleeping form.

Touya followed her gaze and saw Tomoyo and her puffy red still wet eyes. "Her mother… is she…?" he quickly turned to Maaya who just bit her lip and looked down. "Oh man…" Touya shook her head and sat beside Sakura who was carefully running her hand on Tomoyo's hair. "Where's your so-called _fiancé_?" Touya asked Sakura with a slight frown. "All I see here is the gaki…" Syaoran didn't bother to retort to Touya's remark.

"I'm here Kinomoto…" a cold biting tone answered Touya's question. Eriol just walked into the room carrying a paper cup of coffee, "I can't stay here any longer Sakura… I'm going now…" he said giving Touya one cold look before he turned away, discreetly glancing at the sleeping Tomoyo as if to make sure she was going to be okay. 

After Eriol left Iris sighed with relief and quickly rushed over Tomoyo. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Poor Tomoyo!" she whispered in as hushed tone ass he joined Sakura in running their hands through Tomoyo's hair trying to comfort her. 

A beep was then heard and Iris looked at her cellphone, Iris groaned, as she read the text message "I have to go now too…" she sighed, "Sakura-chan take good care of her for me, okay?"

Sakura nodded her head, "Sure."

Maaya looked around the room. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Touya and her were the only ones left. Suddenly doctor came up to her and grabbed her arm carelessly pulling her away grumbling loudly, "You shouldn't be socializing in the hospital Ms. Koshi. Don't you know I've been looking all over for you? We have an emergency…" the grumpy doctor's voice droned on 

"got to go, the duty of a surgeon in training never ends!" Maaya said giving an apologetic look and a small wave as ran and caught up with the senior doctor

Touya nodded to make her see that he understood. Then he turned his full attention to his little sister; he watched as Syaoran slowly but purposely slipped next to Sakura. He glared at the gaki. "She already has a fiancé gaki…" he hissed irritably as Syaoran, on Touya's opinion, gets too close.

Syaoran shot him a light glare, "I know."

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and smiled as she leaned on his chest from where she sent dirty looks to Touya.

Touya shook his head as he watched the 'couple' or should he say 'best friends'? After all that's their excuse of getting so close to each other, _That stone hearted businessman doesn't notice a thing! I'd bet the son of b*tch doesn't even notice Sakura!!! Hell I don't think he even knows she exists! _Touya grumbled as he leaned back against the sofa trying his best to relax. Then he sat up suddenly remembering that his father had instructed him to bring his little sister home. "Shit! I totally forgot!" he stood up and unceremoniously grabbed Sakura's arm bolting her up causing Syaoran to jump up and Tomoyo to be shocked awake. 

Tomoyo looked around her like she had no idea where she was. Syaoran glared hard at Touya and Sakura was trying to stomp on Touya's foot while he expertly eased his foot away. 

"Miss Daidouji" said the doctor who just came in with a clip board, her long black hair held by a pencil, she straightened her glasses "I'm doctor Ryuzaki Hoshi, I'm the one in charge for Maaya's training, I suppose she told you already" she asked glumly

Tomoyo nodded sadly 

"if you wish you may see your mother's body now before we send her to the hospital morgue, the hospital bill and funeral service was paid by Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa in case you were wondering"

This caught everyone's attention especially Tomoyo. Dr. Ryuzaki ignored their shocked looks and asked "now if you would follow me, your mother is this way" 

Tomoyo, Sakura, Touya and Syaoran just followed the doctor still with their confused faces as to why Eriol had done this deed. 

~

OOOOOH I wonder, why did Eriol do this? hmm well if you want to find out then REVIEW!

**~kaZ and Adrienne Denilmo formerly known as kY**


End file.
